


Living Together

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: Derek把钥匙和装修权利都给了Stiles。





	Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> 存文，20130811

一

Derek抱着臂，“不。”

“别这样，Derek！”Stiles夸张地挥了挥手，“你才是那个说我可以随便怎么着的人。反悔绝对不是Alpha系统里该有的选项好吗？”

“没有反悔，只是这里已经有一张了。”Derek皱起眉。

“一张，这就是为什么每次来都有人得站着。”Stiles一屁股坐在沙发上，挑剔地把它拍得嘣嘣直响，“再买两张。没得商量。”

Derek看上去像被抓住后颈丢进浴缸的猫，满脸不悦，半响才勉强挤出一声鼻音。

“那么，床又是怎么回事？怎么你也应该让我买床。”Stiles得到了想要的答案，舒舒服服地把腿也搭在沙发上，调整了一下位置，好像这就是天底下最棒的沙发，而刚刚还对它恨得咬牙切齿的不是他似的。

“你可以和我睡。”Derek说。

“哇哦。”Stiles愣了一下，下意识舔唇，结结巴巴，“这个……嗯。嗯，那不错。”但又紧接着说，把所有的愉悦尴尬都藏在最深处，只留一个小尾巴，“但我还是要买。”

Derek挑起眉。

“好吧，因为我要私人空间，因为你的床太高不能轻而易举地坐上去，因为我不能趴在上面吃薯片，因为那让我们太像……呃，老夫老妻？”Stiles自觉回答，他列举道，眼睛随着每一个理由而转来转去，最后小声嘟哝，“我喜欢床。它可以代替椅子沙发地板，一切。除了躺椅。床必须是最舒服的。”

“好吧。”Derek不甘愿地说，但恐怕只有Stiles才能察觉到，“双人床。”

“当然。”Stiles愉快地说。

Derek继续，“所以我接受了你的床、电视机、沙发、壁纸、楼梯，还有对于房间的划分。”

“对。”

“那么你没有理由阻止我把隔壁变成训练场。”

“认真的——？！”Stiles拖长声音，发出吃到了咸味菠萝派才会出现的绝望长号，中弹般向后倒在沙发上，只把头竖起来抗议，“那根本就不合风格！就像你不能在鬼屋里放米老鼠，哪怕是丧尸米老鼠。”

他们僵持片刻，最终Derek“没得商量”的眼神让Stiles放弃般挥手，尝试到自作自受的滋味，“好吧，听你的。但我要加购隔音设备。——别这样看我，伙计，除非你能担保你的狼人崽子们永远不会在晚上训练或发疯。还得加上扇大门，那个洞可一点都不好看。”

“好。”Derek再次妥协，这回可以说干脆地。

“我还想要一套家庭影院。”Stiles说，难得有点不自在，由于这是个纯粹私人的爱好。他挪了挪屁股，“那会很酷。想象一下我们坐在沙发上看电影。可乐，薯条，热狗，空调或者暖气。音效惊人，视觉享受顶级，甚至可以把复仇者搬进客厅。或者狼人电影，如果你喜欢。”Derek安静地听着，可Stiles却突然哑火了。过了一会，他不舍地补充，“但其实我们并不怎么需要它。你知道……”

 

“可以。”Derek只是打断Stiles，下意识抿紧唇，仿佛做出了什么重大的决定，“不许在我睡觉后看。”

“我不会的。”Stiles咧开嘴笑，看上去像刚看了一场超自然生物展览，“绝对不会。……或许

会？但我们有隔音设备。”

 

二

“听着，”Stiles高声宣布，“这个月别去Derek家。”

“为什么？”Isaac疑惑不解，“但我住在那……”

Stiles严肃地端详Isaac许久，捏了捏他的肩膀，“好吧，你是例外。你可以回去，但无论看到什么，闭紧嘴。”

Isaac撇嘴，“守口如瓶。”他满足地靠回长椅上，放弃再次追问，而Scott坐不住了，“你到底在搞什么名堂？你和Derek？”

“一个月之后你会知道的，也可能再早点。到时候你会跪在我面前唱赞美诗。”Stiles说，“所以让我们先保持点神秘感。”

“我们之间的神秘感可够多了，不差这么点。”Scott说，“再说我可想不出现在有什么好感谢你的。”

“吹吧，”Stiles把一条饼干砸到Scott小腹上，“只要给你一辆帅爆了的摩托车你就感恩戴德了。”

Scott把饼干丢给Isaac，Isaac接住，撕开包装。Scott伸长手拿了一块，“但你又做不到。”

“我真不敢相信你这么没有追求。”Stiles猛吸可乐，“难道没有别的比这更值得令你感恩戴德吗？像是减少训练量，或者训练后的冻饮，甚至淋浴。”

“你知道吗，”Scott若有所思，“那确实不错。而且我猜到你们在干什么了。”

“没错，你透露太多了，”Isaac把头探过来，嘴角还粘着饼干屑，“太多了。”

“你不会猜到。”Stiles露出一个笑容，犬齿咬着吸管，一边嘴角扯得老高，招牌“Stiles有个了不起的主意但它不那么合法”表情，“没那么简单。”

Scott张口欲言，却突然和Isaac突然毫无征兆地同时捂上耳朵，训练有素如同巴甫洛夫的狗。两秒钟后上课铃响起，Stiles耸肩，干掉最后一口可乐，把纸杯抛进垃圾桶。等到那噪声停止，他们才一起走去课室。

 

当天下午，Scott不经意地看到Stiles和Isaac一起坐在前者的车上离开。旺盛的好奇心让他考虑了一下跟踪的可能性，但很快打消了这个念头：他还得去Deaton那报到。

然而第二天他来到Derek的新公寓方圆一百米处时，他真切地后悔起昨天没有那么做了。

他甚至不想提那有多么该死地尴尬：他正开着他那确实不太酷但绝对足够实用的摩托车，仍在背单词，就在这时他突然从车上飞了出去——纯字面意义上，正如Stiles最喜欢看的那类动作电影里一样，仰面朝天向后飞行，而他的摩托车呼啸着前行了十余米才倒下。

Scott 低声呻吟着从地上爬起来，惊恐地瞪着面前空荡荡的地方。那被抗拒的感觉再熟悉不过，他试探地把手按上去，不出预料地被挡住，如同按在坚韧的橡胶上。车仍在结界里，Scott焦灼地看了一眼，小跑到另一个街区试图绕路进去，却仍然只能干瞪眼。他赶紧打了Stiles的电话，“Stiles？听着，大事不妙。Derek家似乎被什么人封起来了，我的摩托车也是。”

“什么？等等，先别慌，那是我干的，但你的摩托车怎么会在里面？你根本进不来，这说不通。”

“操。你疯啦？你干嘛要把Derek关起来？你们不是……等等，是他——是他对你做了什么？但怎么你也该跟我们——”

“我说了别慌！我没把Derek关起来，别说的我好像Allison她爸似的还要把Allison送到法国去。我只是把你们关在外面。”

“你到底在干什么？”Scott崩溃地踱来踱去，“这玩意范围到底有多大？我要怎么才能进去？”

“你不能，没可能我布置了六小时然后让你进来。就只是告诉我你在哪，我去接你。”

“好吧，我在第三小道后头。……哦不不不。Stiles拜托你快来我看到有人在朝她走——嗨，停下！那是我的！”

“就到。”Stiles在电话那头简短地抛下一句，但Scott已经听不到了。

十分钟后，Stiles从某个拐角里走出来，扶起摩托车推到Scott身边，“告诉过你了。”

Scott小心翼翼地检查着他的爱车，头也不抬，“告诉我什么？”

“啊哈。看吧，你根本就没认真听。”Stiles愤愤地说，“我说了别来这边。”

“我以为你只是在开玩笑！——等等，我差点忘了。你怎么做到的？这个壁障？”

“我真的很愿意和你解释，因为那样你会意识到我有多么不可思议地伟大，但我猜你根本听不懂。”Stiles 耸肩，“所以就只是接受它吧。”

 

三

当天晚上他们最终没有再回到Hale家布满尘埃的老宅，而是选择了占地面积最大的Lydia家。Lydia被Cora从派对上叫回来时愤怒地抗议，却理所当然地无效。

而Isaac的表现简直毫不令人意外，至少不令Scott意外。他跟在Stiles后头从Derek车上跳下来，就那么甜蜜地微笑着与Stiles低声交谈。后者兴奋地说了几句，开始布置场地，Scott确定作为结束语的是意犹未尽的“我们回去说”。

Derek没有下车，他还要把车开进车库。Isaac把手插在口袋里无趣地扫视周围，朝Scott走来，Erica和Scott交换了一个眼神，金发女孩主动走到Isaac身前，抱着臂，“Stiles做了什么？

此时Derek已经回来了，他站在Cora身边，瞥了眼Erica，又转过头等待Stiles完工。

“无可奉告。”Isaac忍着笑说，神秘兮兮。他看了一眼蹲在地上忙碌的Stiles，又看了一眼Derek，笑容更加明显了，“我能说的只是他棒极了。”

“你甚至不告诉我吗？”Erica抱怨地问。

“恐怕不行。”

“恐怕你不得不。”Erica扯了扯嘴角，“但我们可以悄——悄的。”

“抱歉，我可听着呢。”Stiles直起腰大声抗议，把那袋材料抛给Derek，后者接过，将它放在杂物架上。他走过来，手上还握着一把花楸木灰，“行了，都进去，然后我得把入口封上。”

这是个信号，散落在各个角落的狼人们依次进入圈内，Derek最后一个进去。Stiles与他对了个眼神，Derek点头，于是花楸木灰终于形成完美的方形。Stiles拍拍手让剩余的粉末落地，“玩得开心。”

“你可以先回去。”Derek说，他看了眼挂在墙壁上的钟，“他们应该今天到。”

“说得好像他们曾经准时过似的。”Stiles翻了个白眼，“就只是快点结束，然后我们可以早点回去。”

Derek嗯了一声，已变为狼人形态的狼人们沉默地面面相觑，只有Isaac露出一个笑容。Stiles拖来椅子坐在壁障外，打开笔记本电脑。他们的Alpha转过身，命令道，“开始。”

接下来，狼群们在场地内咆哮着学习战斗技巧，时不时撞到壁障后再次弹回场地中央，足足两个小时没有人获准休息，Derek严厉地教导着狼崽们，骨头断裂的声音不止一次响起。训练结束后他们如此疲惫，横七竖八地倒在地上，只有Derek仍然站着，喘着气宣布结束，然后抹掉嘴角的血，把快睡着的Stiles叫 醒，等后者解开壁障后前去把车倒出来。

Stiles揉着眼睛走进失去作用的方形圈里，Cora已经从容不迫地走回Lydia家了，与Erica一起。Isaac的手臂搭在Scott腿上，组成复杂的障碍物，他小心地把脚插进他们之间站好，“你还好吗？”

“如果你在问我，一点也不。”Scott捂住隐隐发痛的肋骨，“我断了起码四根骨头。”

“一样。”Isaac呻吟着说。

“深表同情，真心实意。”Stiles说，他打了个哈欠，瞥到Derek的车已停在铁门外，“起来，Isaac。回去了。”

“嗨，等等，那我呢？就这么干躺着直到太阳升起？”Scott不可思议地问。

“你总不至于叫我打急救电话。”Stiles把Scott的背包丢到他身上。Derek的车前灯开始闪烁，于是Scott懊恼地意识到这就是结局了，“我那时候就不该同意让Isaac回去住。”

Stiles回以一个得意的鬼脸。

 

四

那之后，由于除了Derek与Isaac之外的狼人都无法靠近Derek家，而人类成员则毫无兴趣做出如此愚蠢的窥探举动，Stiles的秘密竟然确实直到一个月后他主动揭晓才曝光。

当天晚上理应有一次聚会，轻松愉快，不那么飞溅着血与汗，到场的青少年们会稍微交换一下作业，而Derek和Cora只是安静地在一旁干自己的事，整个晚上被毫无意义的闲聊、争执与大笑充满。到最后会有几个人先开始犯困，又或者十一点已到，Derek开始将狼崽们驱逐回家。于是这就是收场的信号了。

Scott很意外Stiles终于再次将聚会地点改到Derek的新家，直到没有被壁障挡在Derek家百米外时他才确定这是真的。Stiles忙碌了整整一个月，每个星期都得去Derek家一次两次，要知道到那的路程可不近，有时候Stiles甚至晚上不回家，第二天早上由Derek开车把他和Isaac送回学校，Scott不止一次看到Isaac把困到面无表情的Stiles拖进课室。

当Scott推开Derek家的门时他愣了片刻，退出去再次看了眼门牌，仔仔细细，甚至怀疑起是否自己走到了隔壁的大楼。

“你还在干嘛？”Stiles突然从隔间探出头来，看上去满足得像浮在四十度高温下的泳池里，头顶还带遮蔽物。Isaac把头搭在Stiles头顶，咧嘴笑道，“告诉过你了。他棒极了。”

“我不敢相信我没有走错路。”Scott喃喃着走进来，失神地坐在沙发上。Isaac把长腿缩起来好给他让位，Derek还没回来，所以这里完全变成了三个青少年的领地。

Derek的家完全变了个样子。不是说有多么温馨，依然漂浮着安静冷淡的气味，但像个人住的地方了。Derek的大床不再就那么杵在空荡荡的空间里，多了几个新的屏风与拉门，合理地分出许多半封闭的小空间。

那台Peter与Stiles常用的办公桌被换成了更大的，摆着两台电脑，其中一台毫无疑问是Stiles的备用手提，边角则堆满资料，桌旁的木制长筒里插满卷起来的地图，没有人能够将所需品从这片混乱中找出来，除了Stiles，当然除了Stiles。

后面是占据了整面墙的书柜，只摆满了三分之一，因此那梯子尚无用处，但总会有用。Scott不想说他分辨出有多少是Stiles的漫画杂志而又有多少是Derek和Peter不知从哪搬回来的大部头，它们如此泾渭分明地摆着，一半色泽艳丽而一半厚重沉郁。有一小部分书柜被改装为陈列柜，Stiles那些瓶瓶罐罐和Derek的私人收藏整齐地摆在里头。

Scott惊叹地把头转来转去，意料之中地发现更多毫无疑问属于Stiles的东西，错落地夹杂在Derek风格的实木家具内：简单但舒服的沙发，极客味十足的摆件，挂在衣架上的外套。

但一切而都没有那个令人震撼。

“我的天，”Scott说，“我不敢相信你买了这个。”

“好用极了，前天刚到，看的时候Derek差点把我和Isaac丢出去。”Stiles说，打开沙发旁的小冰柜，把可乐丢给Scott。

“绝对完美。”Isaac赞同地点头。

Scott愣愣地看着那起码有六十英寸的电视，“我诚心愿意对你唱赞美诗，Stiles。”

大门开启声突然响起，他们齐齐转过头去。Derek正站在门口，钥匙还插在孔里，一边眉毛挑得老高。

他们不怀好意地笑起来。

“看电影吗，Derek？”

 

番外

1.

Derek把家具组装好而Stiles只是失去耐性地坐在一旁玩电脑的次数没人知道。

Derek失去耐性强行把手提合上并将Stiles拎去收拾东西的次数只比那个少一点。

 

2.

Stiles有点后悔买了那张大床，因为他几乎没有用到过，最终沦为冬日里青少年们聊天的场所。

相反Derek的床单已经换了好几次，像是，一两周一次？

 

3.

“我的剃须刀在哪里？”Derek擦着头发问。

“洗手台上面的柜子里最右边。”

 

4.

“为什么这里越来越乱？”Lydia挑剔地拿起沙发上的书，“感觉像在你家。”

 

5.

“你的经济学作业呢，Blinski？”

“这个……很复杂，总的来说，我猜在我表哥家。”

Isaac弄倒了椅子。

Scott没好到哪里去。

 

6.

“至少今天不准去Hale家，哪怕他家有家庭影院。即使作业忘在他那也不行。”Stilinski警长把Stiles的钥匙揣进口袋，警告地用食指指着Stiles，“做一天正常的青少年。”

 

7.

“我喜欢这里。”Cora倚在沙发上，口气带着不易察觉的满意。

Peter翻了个白眼，重重地把一打旧书页摞整齐，放进书柜。

 

8.

Derek有时候觉得冰柜和衣橱的主意没错，用Peter的钱重新装缮的健身设备也不错。

让Stiles装修他家的主意也不是那么差得离谱。

 

9.

“你应该买地毯。”Peter指着电脑屏幕上的地毯，“就这个。”

“我一点都不想提醒你有多少头狼人会浑身是汗与血地踩上去甚至滚上去。”Stiles撇嘴。

 

10.

“你确定要在客厅装杠杆？”Stiles抱着一堆图纸问。

“你确定你还想要家庭影音？”Derek松了松脖子。

“好吧，你家，你说了算。”

 

11.

Stiles往Hale家老宅跑了好几次，带着相机和旧图纸。

 

12.

Derek习惯性抬头，在意识到这里不再是完好无损的Hale家之前看到钟表挂在相同的位置。

 

13.

当Cora和Peter都在，他们会为谁睡沙发谁睡床争执一个晚上，尽管沙发可以拉开变成床。

 

14.

Isaac可以睡在任何地方，除了Derek床上。

 

15.

Derek一天有六小时用于锻炼，这就是为什么在那之后狼群再也没有受到不可逆转的损伤。

而Stiles只是为他布置好壁障。


End file.
